1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a method of storing and executing contents thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method of storing and executing contents thereof that may manage and easily execute contents of different applications.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, terminals are more widely used and can perform various functions in addition to a communication function. That is, terminals increasingly have various functions and store a large amount of information, including various contents that can be executed by a user request.
However, when searching for contents of a terminal, a user may need to enter a corresponding menu and search for contents to execute. Further, because the terminal arranges the corresponding contents in a list or lattice form in each menu, it may not be easy for the user of the terminal to select a content to execute.
Further, the terminal may separately manage contents on an application basis. That is, image files may be managed together only with other image files, music files may be managed only with other music files, and messages may be managed only with other messages.